The push button electrical switch described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,713, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, is of modular construction, including a contact module or assembly having a contact carrier biased for resilient reciprocation between predetermined axial limits within a housing. A cover module for the contact module includes a push button manually movable between predetermined axial limits.
In the electric switch art the need also exists for key switches, toggle switches, and the like. For manufacturing and assembly purposes it is desirable that different types of electrical switches use some of the same modules, when practical, or the same modules with slight modifications. Accordingly, my application Ser. No. 857,678, filed Apr. 30, 1986, entitled "Key Switch Having Cooperable Cams Which Translate Rotary Motion To Rectilinear", utilizes the contact module of the aforesaid patent in a key switch application. It would be desirable, and it is the object of the present invention, to provide a new and improved toggle type electrical switch which may utilize the contact module of the aforesaid patent.